


These Oblivious Idiots

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Lady of the Lake, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Wait, he justkissedMerlin?Arthur kisses Merlin without thinking about it, which leads to some realisations.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 258





	These Oblivious Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an opportunity and I took it.
> 
> I love these two - the title says it all.
> 
> My first work in this fandom - I am a very inexperienced fanfic writer, so comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> All my works are typed on my phone so apologies for any errors!
> 
> Enjoy!

Arthur was worried. Merlin hadn't smiled for days. It was unlike him. Usually so happy, throwing insults back at him like he wasn't the prince of Camelot, never shutting up. Something was wrong.

He pushed open the door to his room to find Merlin sitting on the floor, scrubbing his boots.  
"Ah, Merlin, I've been looking for you." He said with a soft smile.  
"Yeah, right, you're going to ask me to polish your armour and wash your clothes and clean your room." Merlin replied with a sniff, not looking at Arthur. He sighed, and lowered himself to the ground.  
"Something's been upsetting you, hasn't it."  
"Maybe."  
"Was it when I threw water over you?" Merlin scoffed at that. Arthur smiled. He was getting there.  
"That wasn't very nice."  
"It was a bit unfair." He agreed, thinking. He hated seeing Merlin like this, moping about. He wanted to see him happy. Just so he could perform his chores better, of course. "Like when you called me fat." Merlin looked up at this.  
"Why was that unfair?"  
"Because I'm not." Merlin pulled a small smile, and Arthur felt suddenly warm inside. He couldn't help himself - he grabbed Merlin and pulled him into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles on his hair. It was so soft... no, cut that train of thought of immediately. Merlin yelled,  
"Ow, ow!"  
"Still think I need to get in shape?"  
"No, no, no, no!" Arthur let him go and pushed him away. He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face, and when he got one in return - well, he'd done his job.  
"That's better." His smirk turned into a smaller, softer smile for a second before returning. "You are right though. You need to polish my armour, wash my clothes and clean my room." He stood up and leant down to give Merlin a kiss on the forehead before walking out of his room. He smiled as he closed the door, replaying the events that had just... wait, he just _kissed_ Merlin?

Arthur flung open the door with so much force Merlin thought it would come off the hinges. He was frozen in shock, still sitting on the floor. Had he imagined it? No, even his brain couldn't have imagined the sensation Arthur's lips on his head gave him all through his body. He looked up, and saw Arthur seemingly fuming at the doorway.  
"Arthur, I..."  
"No, no, no, just... shut up would you?" Arthur looked panicked, running his hands through his hair, pacing up and down the room. "I just... I... did I... oh my god." He strode over to Merlin in three large steps and hauled him up off the floor. "Tell me to stop," he murmured. "Tell me to stop." He was no more than an inch away from Merlin's face, breathing heavily, pupils dilated. Merlin whispered, "I don't want you to stop."

The next thing he knew, he was pushed against a wall, lips pressed hungrily against his. He returned in kind, moving his lips against Arthur's. None of his daydreams could've prepared him for what it really felt like to have Arthur pressed against him, snogging him senseless in his room.

He pulled away, his lungs screaming for air. Panting heavily, he looked Arthur in the eye, and smiled softly.  
"Glad to know my feelings are returned."  
"Oh, shut up Merlin." Arthur went back in for another kiss, but before he reached him Merlin prised himself off the wall, and grabbing Arthur's forearms, spun them round so he was now pushing Arthur against the wall. He kissed him with all the force he could, putting both of his arms either side of the prince. Arthur was clearly shocked but responded, threading his hands in Merlin's hair to pull him even closer. Merlin opened his mouth, and _god,_ this was better than his wildest imaginings. He heard a whimper from Arthur, and smirked, pulling away.  
"Oh, you like that do you?" Arthur nodded, frozen dumb and unable to do anything else. Merlin leaned in for another kiss when he heard a metallic clatter from outside the door. Arthur and himself quickly put as much space between them as they could, and turned, flushed and panting, to face a wide eyed Guinevere. She had her hands over her mouth and both men looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Leon, you owe me!" She shouted down the corridor and picked up the tray, running off. Merlin looked back at Arthur, whose mouth was open wide.  
"They... were betting on us?" He asked.  
"Looks like it," Merlin replied, scratching the back of his neck. Arthur walked towards him.  
"I have a council meeting now, but we can pick this up later?" Arthur smirked.  
"Of course sire. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I'm late to starting my chores."  
Arthur adjusted his shirt and moved towards the door, turning round and smiling softly at his manservant before walking down the corridor.


End file.
